The New Flame
by thetwinklingstar
Summary: What happens when a visitor comes to Shadow and Amy's house. What will happen to their marriage? Will it Fall apart? This is a sequel, but you don't need to read the first one to read this story. Please Read and Review, I will return the favor. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic Team characters; however I do own any other characters that do not appear in any other sonic related thing: Lina, Beau, etc. This story is dedicated to everyone who reviewed Eternal Love and the diary in between the first and this, the sequel. This takes place Seven years after the first one. Happy Reading! **_  
_

_  
Shadow was sitting by a warm fire sipping a cup of cream colored coffee in front of Amy. His red eyes gazing into her emerald ones. "I'm afraid this has to end tonight," he said in a fierce tone._

"_But what do you mean," asked Amy tears forming in her sparkling eyes._

"_I mean that we can't see each other anymore. You're a disgrace to our family and you should be ashamed of yourself." Shadow then throw the coffee on her and she was scarred for life..._

Lina stirred in the night and woke up peering into her dark room. Her pink flannel pajamas were drenched in sweat. She had been having nasty nightmares about her parents lately. She feared that they might be drifting apart. She knew that they loved each other very much, but for some reason her six year-old mind was very confused. She guessed it was because recently her best friend's parents had separated that she feared hers would do the same.

Lina was a beautiful hedgehog with pink fur with black spots. Her eyes glowed a crimson color. She arose from her uneasy sleep to find the picture that her mother often cried to. She crept silently into the hallway of their house and downstairs. She flicked on the living room light and grabbed the picture off the mantle and studied it. In the picture their were four boys who hung their arms on one another and in front of them lay four girls. She recognized her mother, father, and uncle Tails; the others remaining a mystery. she remembered that her mother had once told her that this was Uncle Tails' 11th birthday party. Tails wasn't really her uncle but that's what she called him because she didn't have any "real" uncles.

She hugged the picture closely to her heart. She wished that she had met the other people in the picture especially the cream colored bunny. Suddenly she heard footsteps in the hall and almost dropped the picture. She placed it carefully back on the mantle and walked towards the steps. "Lina what are you doing up at three in the morning," Shadow asked her.

She hugged her dad softly and started to sob. she didn't say a word but she hoped that he would understand. Shadow kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Having nightmares again, bunny?" Lina nodded and her carried her into the kitchen and sat her on the kitchen counter. The room was dimly lit by a tall lamp and smelled like pumpkin pie. Lina knew that her mother wasn't really baking that it was just a candle that had been blown out before they went to bed.

"Daddy, why haven't I met some of your's and Mamma's friends like in the picture in the hall," she asked while her dad heated up milk on the stove. He walked over to her and stroked her quills gently while he thought and then replied, "I guess we just drifted apart."

"Kind of like how Maryl's parents did?" Lina fidgeted with her hair hoping that her parent's wouldn't do the same as her dream replayed itself in her mind. She waited as the black and red hedgehog thought. He hadn't changed much in the past seven years besides getting a few inches taller.

"Not exactly," he said pouring the warm milk from the pot into two glass mugs. "It's not the same our friends, even ourselves, became absorbed in our own lives and we never really stopped loving each other. Understand?"

She sipped milk out a red tinted mug. "Yeah, I think I do." She jumped down from the counter and then added. "Do you still love mother?"

"Of course, I do and I love you, too," said Shadow and kissed his daughter on the forehead once more. These words of comfort seemed to cheer Lina up. She smiled at her dad warmly.

"I love you, also," she replied sipping the last few drops of her milk. She yawned the clock on the wall ticked loudly. Shadow rinsed out their cups and then hugged his daughter once more.

"Time to go back to bed," Shadow said, "You've got a big day, tomorrow." She nodded. How could she have forgotten Beau's party? Lina jumped down from the counter and went back to bed as she was told. The lay there for hours, finally falling back asleep yearning to meet the other members of the picture.

"Wake up," called a familiar voice. She squinted through the dim light. She was so tired she just wanted to close her eyes again; her eyes shut tight again blocking out the small rays of sunlight illuminating her window. She wasn't sure what time it was but she did not care at the moment.

"WAKE UP," the voice said with more force. She had no choice she opened her eyes once more. Her mother, Amy, was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her pink quills were shorter than they used to be, and her emerald eyes gave a motherly flare. Lina glanced at the clock on her bedside table. _Ten in the morning_," she thought to herself. _Beau's party isn't for another three hours. _

"Why so early," she protested to her mother. Nonetheless she sat upright, she wanted to bring up the photo, but first she wanted to know why she was awoken so early; she felt so tired after her troubled night's sleep. Usually she wouldn't have minded getting up on a Saturday morning because of the cartoons.

"Well, we still haven't boughten Beau's birthday gift and you need to come with us to pick it out. And also, we're having a few house guests for a couple of weeks," her mother said simply. This greatly puzzled Lina; was the house guests going to be. The only person who had ever stayed over was Uncle Tail's and he didn't have a wife or girlfriend or anything? she didn't dare ask her mother seemed flustered enough at the moment.

"'Kay, mom, let me get ready and then I'll be right down," she said as she leapt out of bed. She quickly grabbed an outfit from hr closet and turned around. Her mother was still sitting on her bed.

"Lina, aren't you forgetting something," asked her mother, but gave her no time to reply. "You're not going to be home tonight to get a bathe, so I need to give you a bath now."

"That's right. Sorry I forgot," she apologized quickly. Her mother bathed her and then she got dressed. She emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later wearing: faded jeans, a long sleeved purple shirt, and a pair of white trainers. She packed her backpack and then trotted down the stairs. She stopped midway because she heard her parents shouting, the worst was coming to the worst.

"You know I don't like him or what he did to me seven years ago," came the voice of Shadow. _Who_, thought Lina.

"Well, trying to mend our friendship isn't bad, is it? Anyway, it's just for a few weeks," yelled Amy. They were talking about the house guest. It wasn't Uncle Tails, she just knew it. Her heart sped up was it someone in the photograph.

"I'm not one to hold grudges Amy, but dammit sometimes you have to hold on to the past. Do you still remember what he did to you," raged Shadow. She winced she had never heard her parents argue like this before. Were they going to separate?

Silence filled the house and then she heard sobs. "Of course I still do, but sometimes you have to forgive people, Shadow," Amy said loudly...Quiet swept over them again...It was safe to finish the route to the first floor. She sighed and walked slowly down the stairs. Her mother and father were hugging, but small tears were still flowing down Amy's cheek.

"Ready, Lina," asked Shadow. Lina nodded and they left the house. It was very awkward car ride. Her father was driving and her mother was still crying as she sat in the passenger's seat. Lina sat in the back, admiring her holographic trading cards silently. Finally, the pulled into a supermarket parking lot.

Once they were all in they separated. Amy went to search for snacks for the party, while Shadow and Lina went in the direction of the toys. Beau collected teddy bears, so her father followed her to were the stuffed animals were. She peered over the racks to find the perfect one.

"What about this one," asked Shadow taking a giant teddy bear from the shelf. It was mocha colored and had a lavender ribbon tied around it's neck. Lina surveyed it with her eyes.

"Yeah, dad, that's perfect," she exclaimed. They walked to the snack aisle to find her mother trying to decide between chocolate chip or sugar cookies. In the end, she decided to get both of them. Once they had paid they scurried back to the car. Lina throughly enjoyed the car ride to her friends house. Her mother talked animatedly about work, but all-in-all she told funny tales. She quite wanted to be like her mother, who was an interior designer it sounded quite fun; on the other hand her father was a computer programmer.

**Sorry it took me so long to post this, by the way. I hope you enjoyed it and will take the chance to review it. Sorry this one wasn't that action packed. Oh and it's rated 'T' for language and violence as always. Thanks so much and if you have any suggestions as to my grammer all is appreciated so I can become the better writer I've always wanted to be!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Finally started to write again. Yeah!! & You can expect a lot more stories and chapters now that is is Summer. This chapter is boring at first, yeas, I know. But I love the ending... **

Finally, the three hedgehogs arrived at a rather large brick house. Two kids were playing outside. One a crystal blue hedgehog with dark blue eyes. The other kid was a white rabbit with yellow moon-crested eyes. Lina said good-bye to her parent, grabbed the grocery bag and birthday present, and emerged from the vehicle. Lina ran to her friends.

"Happy Birthday, Beau," Lina said to the crystal hedgehog hugging her. "Where should I put my stuff?" Lina gestured towards her backpack, and the two bags she held.

"My mom probably wants them inside," she replied. They walked into the house and Beau called, "Mom?"

"In here," her mom called back from the kitchen. They walked in to the kitchen that was brightly lit with the early afternoon sunlight. A large birthday cake sat on the kitchen counter begging to be eaten as it glistened with it's pink glittery icing bearing the words, "Happy Birthday Beau." and six pink candles lining the words. "Hey, Lina, put your bags on the table please. Your mom's is going to pick you up tomorrow, right? I could take you home though if you couldn't get a ride I'm taking Sara home."

Lina put the bags on the oak table as she was told and nodded her head. "Yes, Mrs. Lakes, my mom shall be coming to pick me up tomorrow." Both Beau and Sara looked at her as if she was mad.

"Well, okay, then...Um run along and play then. If your hungry breakfast lunch will be ready soon," Beau's mom said as if disappointed.

A few minutes they were sitting in Beau's bedroom. Posters of their favorite Chao bands littered the rose-colored walls. The room was organized adorned with oak furniture. They sat down on a rug with a picture of two blue chaos sitting underneath a rainbow. "What was that all about?" Beau said this as she glanced at Lina.

"That's how my mom talks to the people who work for her. I was just trying to be polite," replied Lina.

"Okay, we get the point. Shut up both of you!" Both Lina and Beau looked up to see Sara's angry face. Sara was the type of person who didn't like to see people fight.

"You shouldn't say 'shut up'," said Beau who was now glaring at Sara.

All was quiet for a moment and then Lina decided to break the tension between her friends. "My parents were fighting earlier."

Sara looked concerned as she looked at her friend and Beau appeared shocked. "Bu..but," Beau stumbled on her words. "That's what Maryl's parents did before they split up."

Lina nodded her head. "Brunch," called Beau's mom.

They walked down the stairs to the dining room. A breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, hash browns,

bacon, a variety of fruits, French toast, and waffles lay on the table beckoning them towards it. They sat at the table and ate the delicious meal.

Later after the birthday party and activities, Lina had forgotten about all her worries and was having fun playing the Chao racing game with her friends. They sat in the large living room eating pizza from a box and taking turns playing the video game. Soon, though they had to go to bed.

The next day Amy came to pick up Lina. "How was the party?" Her mom asked her this when they were in the car.

"It was lots of fun," she replied with a smile on her face and adjusting her seat belt in the backseat of the car.

"That's great, bunny. Anyway, out little house guest came earlier than planned and your dad is at work so we have to go straight home today." Lina siged when she heard her mom say this. Every Sunday they went to the park to play and she hated that she wouldn't be able to spend more time with her mom since they had a guest.

"Why is daddy at work?" Shadow never worked on the weekend and all of a sudden he was at work.

"One of the computers crashed and he was the only person who could come in on such short notice." the rest of the drive was silent until they reached their house. There was no strange car in the driveway as she expected.

"Um, did he leave," asked Lina as her mom and her emerged from the vehicle.

"No, Lina. He doesn't have a car. He took a train here and then I picked him up earlier when he called me," replied Amy as they made their way inside. A blue hedgehog sat on the couch. Lina recognized him from the group photo taken many years ago. He looked the same just older and his facial hair was a bit scruffy. The scruffy facial hair, though, on him made him look more mature.

"Lina, this is Sonic one of my old friends," Amy said.

"Hi, Sonic. Nice to meet you," she said being as polite as posible.

"You too, Lina. Why don't you go upstairs and play so you and your mom can catch up?"

"Okay," Lina said and ran upstairs. Amy sat on the couch next to Sonic. Old memories flowed through her mind as she waited for Sonic to say something.

"How are you, Aim?" Amy was shocked, none of her friends called her Aim anymore, not even Tails. The only one who had called her Aim since College was Shadow.

"F-fine," she replied, "And you?" Just then Sonic grabbed Amy around the waist and kissed her forcefully. Amy tried to get out of his tight grasp, but he was holding her strongly. She had wanted this moment years ago, but now she was married to Shadow and had a kid. She was confused. Did she actually like the the idea that Sonic was kissing her? She wasn't sure but she stopped trying to get out of his grasp and put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Why was she doing this? Sonic had treated both her and Shadow bad in the past. So why was she enjoying this kiss with him now. Little did they know though that someone was looking in at them.

Outside stood Shadow who them through the window. The blinds were open just as they always were during the daylight hours. He caught a glance of something as he was passing by and stopped to look in. Neither of them noticed that he was there. Sonic was facing away from the window and Amy had her eyes closed. Shadow there for a minute watching them enjoy themselves. A tear fell from Shadow's eyes as her turned and walked away and got into his car. He drove away wondering why Amy had done this to him...

**So, what'd you think? Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Finally a new chapter. I made this a songfic chapter though, just because I heard this song and I really thought it was fitting. It's "Say Goodbye" by Skillet. Anyway, I started this chapter awhile back but I just now finished it. I really like how this chapter played, out and I hope you do too. Maybe though I like it because it's 3 o'clock in the morning and I just finished it. Thanks to Starbucks. Well, enjoy and I will update my stories more now. =)**

Amy stopped kissing Sonic awkwardly and bowed her head in shame. The emotions running through her were confusing her.. She was married to Shadow, so why did she enjoy that kiss with Sonic so much? She was glad they had went no further than just a kiss. But then again was it just a kiss? She looked at the clock on the wall which told her that Shadow was an hour late getting home. She hoped that nothing had happened to him and that maybe he was just stuck in traffic.

"Maybe it would be best if you just went to get a hotel room," suggested Amy as she stared at the wall behind the couch. She could not look into Sonic's eyes because every time she did it was like a knife was cutting into her heart. She had wronged, no worse she had betrayed Shadow.

"Hmm, maybe so," he replied cutting into her thoughts. He walked out the door without saying Good-bye. Tears formed in her emerald eyes as she lay down on the couch. She dialed Shadow's cell on the cordless phone as she tried to collect herself and stop crying.

The dial tone rang in her ears as she awaited the sound of his voice on the other end. "Hello," came his voice.

"Shadow," she said weakly. "I did something. When are you coming home?"

"I know what you did, Aim." More tears rushed from her eyes. He had seen them together. This was bad, very bad. Her heart beat very fast and tears fell faster and she could barely speak.

"Let me explain," Amy said into the phone trying to remain calm, but it seemed impossible .Would he understand?

"Y-you can't explain anything!" The dial tone went dead in her ears, he had hung up the phone. He did not understand. The phone dropped to the ground unaware that Lina was standing on the stairs watching her silently with tears forming in her own eyes. She had seen it all.

**Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out  
You've got your life, I got mine  
But you're all I cared about **

Shadow was sitting in the bench in front of the fountain at Mobotropolis College. He fondly remembered the night that Amy and him had pledge their love to one another. In front of that fountain that rose 12 feet above the ground with its statue of a white tiger that had a crested moon on his right paw. He smiled as he recalled walking through the maze of shrubs and garden walls to get to the center. He was so surprised when he saw her in that long elegant dress crying. For some reason this was a memory that he retained and could clearly see the vision of that night in his mind.

_"Sonic got to him, it happened, he's...he's dead," she yelled and hot tears of anger gushed from her eyes._

_"Who's dead," asked a voice. Amy looked up and immediately jumped up and grabbed Shadow around his waist, nuzzling his left shoulder._

_"It was terrible, I had this nightmare and in it Sonic killed you. I thought it might've actually happened. Thanks god your alive," she stammered as more tears, this time of joy, stained her cheeks. Shadow was wearing a tuxedo of black and white. Amy who had never seem him dress in this manner especially not just for her started to squeeze Shadow tighter, but he didn't seem to really mind. Though the black of the tux blended in with his fur it made his red tips stand out more._

_"Yes, my princess. I will never let Sonic stand between our growing love which burns like an eternal flame," said Shadow. "You don't still have feelings for him do you?"_

_Amy stared into Shadow's eyes which seemed not so mysterious anymore. "Well, no. I hate Sonic he's such a big jerk." She clutched Shadow tuxedo and then loosened up and brought him into a hug. Shadow kissed her lightly on the lips, for the second time since she had snapped out of her comma they had kissed._

_"I'll love you for all eternity forever and ever the flame will grow, and we shall overcome all of our problems whether big or small,"said Shadow. For once in her life, it felt like everything would turn out okay and that the old memories wouldn't flood the better ones with venom. She hoped that everything would turn out okay, after all that was all she could control._

"It was all just a lie," he mumbled under his breath. "She has forsaken me." His heart felt empty for the first time in many years. He punched the fountain with force and when he pulled it way his knuckles were scraped.

**Yesterday we were laughing,**

**Today I'm left here asking,**

**Where has all the time gone now,**

**I'm left alone somehow,**

**Growing up and getting older,**

**I don't want to believe it's over**

"Mommy, what's wrong," Lina had walked over to Amy and was sitting in front of the couch. She had seen her kiss Sonic but still she was unsure why she was crying. Tears were flowing from her eyes because she hated to see her mom cry. They were both crying. "Mommy!" she persisted.

Amy sat up and picked Lana up from the floor and placed her in her lap. "Nothing, hunny. Everything is going to be alright. Now stop crying." Amy wiped her own eyes with her hands and then handed Lina a Kleenex.

"Where's daddy," Lina asked as she wiped her eyes. When she was done she leaned her head against her mother. Not really believing that everything was 'alright'.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know..." The house was silent as they sat there together watching the sun set outside through the window.

**Don't say goodbye,**

**'Cause I don't want to hear those words tonight**

**'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I,**

**And although we knew this time would come for me and you,**

**Don't say anything tonight if your going to say goodbye. **

_Shadow and Amy sat by a Christmas tree. It was brightly lit with multicolored lights and ornaments of all shapes and sizes. A small child was bundled up in a holiday themed blanket in front of them sleeping. Amy had her head nestled in his lap. A blazing fire burned in front of them in the fireplace. He smiled at her and kissed her gently on her forehead. The child stirred and woke up. _

"_Dadda," the words rolled out of the child's mouth._

_Amy sat up quickly. "She said her first words and they were for you," she said enthusiastically. She hugged him tightly. "Well are you going to answer her or not?"_

_Shadow picked up the child. "My little Lina," he said, "I love you so much and I will never stop." He gave her a little hug and put her back down on the blanket._

"_What about me will you ever stop loving me," Amy teased. Shadow grabbed her hand and said:_

"_Of coarse I will always love you no matter what, I promise you. Through rain or shine I will be there for you," he then kissed her on her lips passionately. _

"_Aw, that's so sweet, baby," she replied when he was done kissing her, _

**Do you remember in December,**

**How we swore we would never change,**

**Even though you're leaving; our feelings,**

**would always stay the same. **

It was getting late outside so Amy fixed dinner and put Lana to bed. When she was done she pulled an old photo album from the bookshelf in the living room. She flipped through the pictures of Shadow and her as kids and finally got to the ones of their wedding. They looked so happy. It was suppose to be forever. Whatever happened to forever? It was all her fault. _I was stupid for inviting Sonic over thinking that he had changed. I love Shadow, yet I have betrayed his trust by kissing Sonic. What's worse is that I enjoyed it. Why did this have to happen like this. _

She stopped flipping the pages and looked at a photo that was taken more than a year ago. Shadow was hugging Amy and Lina rested on his shoulders. She smiled faintly and a tear escape from her eyes. She wiped it with her hands trying to push away the tears and the sunken feeling her heart had. She turned the page and saw a photo of the three of them at the beach. Lina and her were burying Shadow in the sand. She chuckled fondly remembering that day.

**I wish we were laughing instead I'm standing her asking,**

**Do we have to end this now can we make it last somehow,**

**We both know what we've gotta say; not tonight,**

**'Cause I don't wanna leave this way.**

Shadow was still sitting on the bench and had been for hours. Memories still floated around in his head but he tried not to think about them. He remembered the scene with Lina the night before last.

"_Daddy, why haven't I met some of your's and Mamma's friends like in the picture in the hall," she asked while her dad heated up milk on the stove. He walked over to her and stroked her quills gently while he thought and then replied, "I guess we just drifted apart."_

"_Kind of like how Maryl's parents did?" Lina fidgeted with her hair hoping that her parent's wouldn't do the same as her dream replayed itself in her mind. She waited as the black and red hedgehog thought. He hadn't changed much in the past seven years besides getting a few inches taller._

"_Not exactly," he said pouring the warm milk from the pot into two glass mugs. "It's not the same our friends, even ourselves, became absorbed in our own lives and we never really stopped loving each other. Understand?"_

_She sipped milk out a red tinted mug. "Yeah, I think I do." She jumped down from the counter and then added. "Do you still love mother?"_

"_Of course, I do and I love you, too," said Shadow and kissed his daughter on the forehead once more. These words of comfort seemed to cheer Lina up. She smiled at her dad warmly._

"_I love you, also," she replied sipping the last few drops of her milk. She yawned the clock on the wall ticked loudly. Shadow rinsed out their cups and then hugged his daughter once more._

He couldn't even imagine why Lina would feel like they didn't love each other anymore. _Does she think that we don't love each other now? _He shook he head of the thought. _Of coarse she didn't..How could she?_

**Don't say goodbye,**

**'Cause I don't want to hear those words tonight**

**'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I,**

**And although we knew this time would come for me and you,**

**Don't say anything tonight if your going to say goodbye. **

Amy fell asleep on the couch the album lying open beside her. It was turned to a picture of her wedding day. They seemed so affectionate with one another, excited to get to start a life together, The page was tear stained. Lina woke up in the middle of the night and dragged her blanket into the living room and curled up beside the couch and slept there. Just being beside her mother made her feel comfortable and not so afraid.

"Where are you, daddy," she said to herself a tear streaking her cheek.

**And if its over,**

**It hurts but I'm giving you my word,**

**I hope that you're always,**

**Happy like we were, happy like we were.**

Lina feel into an uneasy sleep, but she woke up not long after. She sat up, and glanced over at her mother. Amy was still asleep. She grabbed the phone off the ground where it still was and walked into the other room. She dialed her dad's cell phone number which she knew by memory.

"Hello," a voice from the other end said to her.

"Daddy, it's you," she said happily.

"Lina, why are you up so late," he inquired.

"I missed you so much, I couldn't sleep," she replied. "Are you coming home?"

**Don't say goodbye,**

**'Cause I don't want to hear those words tonight**

**'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I,**

**And although we knew this time would come for me and you,**

**Don't say anything tonight if your going to say goodbye.**

There was silence on the other end. It was unnerving. She swallowed hard wanting her dad to say something, anything. "Are you coming home," she repeated disappointed when he still didn't answer. She knew he was still there because he could hear his soft breathing.

**Yesterday we were laughing,**

**If you're going to say goodbye,**

**Today I'm left here asking,**

**If you're going to say goodbye. **

Shadow didn't know what to tell her, because truthfully he didn't know himself whether he was coming home or not. "May, I speak to your mother?"

"Oh okay," she replied. She walked in the living room and nudged Amy's shoulder. "Mommy, wake up. Daddy's on the phone." She stirred and then grabbed the phone from Lina.

**And although we knew this time would come for me and you,**

**Don't say anything tonight if you're going to say Goodbye.**

"Hello," Amy said into the receiver.

"Amy..." She heard him say back to her.


End file.
